


Lego Movie Drabbles: Shipping Edition

by Captain Bubbles (mrbubbles12)



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Bad Business, Emmet - Freeform, Emmetstyle, F/F, F/M, GCBC, Gen, Good Cop - Freeform, Lord Business - Freeform, M/M, Mainly sfw, Metal Beard, President Business - Freeform, Some adult themes, Wyldstyle - Freeform, bad cop - Freeform, benny - Freeform, tell me if i should tag something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbubbles12/pseuds/Captain%20Bubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short/long drabbles pertaining to the Lego Movie. All drabbles have to do with Shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Business (Bad Cop(Good Cop)/Lord Business

**Author's Note:**

> Description: Short sentence drabbles. 
> 
> Characters: Lord Business, Bad Cop, Good Cop
> 
> Pairings: Lord Busines/Bad Cop (Good Cop) 
> 
> Warnings: Not really.

**1\. Home.**

Even with Business holding him close, the tower felt more like a prison than a home.

  
**2\. Weapon**  
As the Kragle was aimed at his parents, he felt the world around him crumble.

  
**3\. Cry**  
He couldn’t cry. Even as he watched his parents stop moving. He wouldn’t cry. Even as he watched Business leave him to die. He didn’t want to cry. But he did when his parents grabbed him into a hug.

  
**4\. Care**  
There was once a time where he thought Business cared. With the rise of the Master Builders little rebellion, he wasn’t so sure.

  
**5\. Tease**  
The kids always teased him for his split personalities. Everyone but Business at least. He didn’t laugh. He saw his potential and wasn’t scared to show it.

  
**6\. Found**  
He finally found where he belonged. He looked over towards Business and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. His heart fluttered as Business looked back at him with a knowing smile.

  
**7\. Bite**  
If anyone were to say Business was more bark than he was bite, they would be directed to Bad Cop to quell any suspicions.

  
**8\. Strength**  
It took a whole lot of strength not to punch the ex-lord across the face. For now, attacking a nearby chair would have to suffice.

  
**9\. Involved**

Being involved with his boss had its own up and downs.

  
**10\. Tender**  
The touches that were supposed to feel tender felt like fire against his skin.


	2. Love With a Side of Magic

Description: Short Drabble; Word: 115

Characters: Emmet, Wyldstyle, Guest

Pairings: Emmetstyle (Emmet/Wyldstyle

Warnings: Not really.

"Emmet there is…something I have to tell you." Lucy said, blushing slightly as she took Emmet’s hands in her own.

Emmet’s smile grew as he squeezed Lucy’s hands back. He leaned in closer, blushing as well. “That’s funny, cause I’ve been meaning to tell you something too. ” Both leaned in, getting closer and closer.

However, before anything frisky could occur, there was a loud “POP” as Ghost Vitrivius appeared in between them. “No unauthorized creatiooooons ooooooooo” the ghost wiggled his clawed hands in both their faces before disappearing with another “POP.”

The moment completely ruined, the two legos could only stare at the space where the ghost had been.


	3. It's Dangerous to Go Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny wants to go adventuring with Metal Beard!

Description: Short drabble

Characters: Benny, Metal Beard

Pairings: Spaceship (Benny/Metal Beard

Warnings: None

 

Benny sat on Metal Beard's shoulder, going on about his idea for a new space ship design. He'd been doing this for a few minutes as the pirate was busy polishing his body. He had just gotten back from  trip that had gotten him a little scratched up. He nodded occasionally to Benny, but did not give any input. He was listening intently, but there wasn't much to say, really. That is, until Benny said something that really caught his attention.

"And since it's a pirate spaceship that means I can come with you when you go out adventuring so that we won't have to be without each other for so long all the time and-"

Metal Beards head snapped to look at Benny so quickly, it was a wonder his head didn't spin all the way around "How many times do I have t' be tellin' ye that ye can't be comin' wit' me! 'tis too dangerous."

Benny frowned, floating in front of Metal Beard's face "It can't be that dangerous! You always come back with hardly a scratch on you!"

"That's because I be a head in a giant mechanical body." he poked at Benny with a large finger. "You're strong, but are ye strong enough to wrestle with a giant squid?"

"No but-

"Thar be no butts 'bout it, Benjamin! I don't wanna see ye gettin' hurt!

Benny's frown deepened  "Please please please please!" he pleaded, getting even closer to Metal Beard "I'll love you forever and ever and ever if you do~!"

The pirate squinted at Benny before speaking. "No amount 'o pleases be gonna make me change me mind, no siree!" he harrumphed, crossing his arms and looking away. Benny had gone silent, and when Metal Beard took a chance to take a peek at Benny, he really wished he hadn't. "Besides, ye all ready love me."

Benny was now staring at him, lower lip wobbling and eyes growing unnaturally huge.

"Them puppy dog eyes aren't gonna set the sails on a salty sailor like me so ye can just-" He did not know it was possible, but Benny's eye's seemed to have grown even larger. Metal Beard could only stare at Benny. "...I must be goin' soft..." he murmured before speaking louder. "Fine, ye can come wit' me! But ye gotta promise to be careful 'n stay outta trouble if it comes!"

Benny's puppy dog face was replaced with that of a large grin.  "Oh thank you thank you thank you~" he singsonged as he floated around Metal Beards head as quick as he could. "I'll be so careful and I'll leave at the first sign of danger and we can hang out all day!" He stopped to float in front of Metal Beard before giving him a peck on the cheek. Metal Beard blushed at the peck, which was totally unbecoming of a pirate of his caliber. He tried to pass it off by straightening his non-existent collar. It didn't work. Benny was in a giggling fit within seconds.


End file.
